


the service industry

by beansprout



Series: just boys having fun [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, M/M, Sex Club, Trans Genji Shimada, female terms for genji's genitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprout/pseuds/beansprout
Summary: When Jesse'd asked to see Genji again, he’d thought something along the line of a cup of coffee, or a dinner if he was lucky.  But then again, with what little knowledge he had of Genji, he should still have been able to pin the sub for one to make grand gestures. Such as sending Jesse an invitation to his next performance at the local high-end BDSM club.The invitation had stated that the evening's party was a “fundraiser”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELL YES this is what i've been spending my new year break on :3c  
> i'm still working on it, so please be patient. but i have most of the scenario worked out in my head already, and i hope you'll enjoy!

“Stop fidgeting with your costume,” Hana scolded him what seemed like the fifteenth time in as many minutes already. “The buttons are gonna come loose at this rate. It looks fine, really.”

“But does it,” Genji muttered, taking another spin in front of the mirror. It was official: he had stage fright. His clothes felt too small and tight – which was… well, the truth. But Genji had never let it bothered him before. His throat was parched, and he had never been so conscious of his hair. He felt like if he so much as twitched a muscle, the artfully disheveled look would be ruined, and he would look like a fool in front of a room full of people with a rogue strand of hair just standing up and waving in the air-con breeze. 

Genji didn’t remember ever being this nervous, not even on the first time. But then again, back then, he had had no idea what had been in store for him. Sure, he’d gone through orientation meetings, had read an entire wad of brochures and booklets, even watched DVD recordings of previous sessions by other consenting subs. All that before even being allowed to sign up, and after that there had been no end to the meetings. There had been interviews, personality assessments, counseling sessions, patrons vetting processes – everything to make absolutely sure all margins for errors were eliminated and that Genji would be 100% prepared for and consenting to the scenario they would be proposing. Most importantly, they wanted to make sure that he would be safe. Even better, the counselor had been adamant that the scenes, while still remaining a surprise for Genji to discover, would be tailor-made to suit his preferences. 

And even with the emphasis made on that point, after all that prepping process, Genji had still failed to imagine the amount of pleasure a single session would bring.

“Do you think the look suits me?” Genji asked, after he’d spun and twirled so many times in front of the mirror he was giving himself motion sickness. “Should I go with the bunny suit after all?”

“Genji, the patrons arrive in ten minutes, and I have loads of things to double-check. Do you want the suspension rig to fall down with you in it while you’re having a salami-sized dildo up your ass? You don’t. Enough about the costume already, let me do my job.” Hana walked up to him, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from vibrating out of his skin with nerves. She pressed their cheeks together as she looked at their reflections in the mirror, and he could feel her shimmery blush rubbed off on his bare face. “Why are you such a nervous wreck a-ny-way!” she gave him a little shake with each syllable, making him laugh. “You’ve done this before!”

“I was naked the other times,” he muttered. He didn’t need to hear Hana’s snort to know how ridiculous that was. “And this time is more about the- the performance, you know! Higher standards of service. What if they don’t like what I have to offer?”

“You mean what if Mr. McCree doesn’t like it,” Hana snickered. At Genji’s flummoxed expression, she scoffed and tossed her hair. “Don’t look so surprised. I made your guest list. I’m practically your agent. More than an agent, even, since I’m pretty sure agents don’t have to touch their celebrities’ buttholes. And you’re not even a celebrity.”

“Excuse you,” Genji huffed, studying his red winged eyeliner. It was the only makeup he was wearing, and no matter how many times he fixed it, it still looked a little lop-sided. He started to reach for the makeup remover, and Hana quickly smacked his hand away. “I am, at the very least, a bit of a celebrity.” 

It was true, too. Genji was currently the highest earning performer at the club, the favorite, the starlet. As the performer bringing in the most, and highest paying patrons, he was also feeding the club with the most admission fees. Hana paused to consider this, and agreed, “Maybe you are. But not as big a celebrity as me.”

“Please. You’re only a celebrity on the internet,” Genji smirked as he pointed out, reiterating one of their old bickering topics. “I know, I know, it still counts. And you don’t even have to get fucked to earn your celebrity status, I know that too. What can I say,” he spread his arms out in a benevolent gesture. “I can’t help that everyone wants a piece of me. I like getting fucked too much.”

“By some of them more than others, obviously,” Hana snickered. She hip-checked Genji out of the way in front of the mirror so she could pull her long black hair into a neat little coil on the top of her head. By the time she was done, with her understated makeup and generic sensible pantsuit, she was only the professional, efficient and easily ignored stage attendant that nobody paid attention to. “I’m sure you won’t be disappointed today. They are lining up to fuck you already. Get the drinks ready, hot shot. It’s time we open up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse considered himself lucky to have such good, albeit somewhat weird and shady connections, as Sombra. Thanks to her, he had been allowed entry to such an exclusive place as the club where he’d met such exclusive people as Genji. 

Jesse had been happy with that one evening, but apparently Sombra’s gift to him just kept on giving even without her there to actively meddle in his sex life. In fact, seemingly out of nowhere, Jesse received another missive from the club. The invitation stated that he was a personal guest of “the performer”, and his admission was therefore free of charge. Jesse had to reread both sides of the card several times before he could allow himself a short, unbelieving scoff. If he was honest with himself, he had both expected this and not seen this coming. When he’d asked to see Genji again, he’d thought something along the line of a cup of coffee, or a dinner if he was lucky. But then again, with what little knowledge he had of Genji, he should still have been able to pin the sub for one to make grand gestures.

By no mean Jesse could consider himself a regular. And yet, as soon as he showed up to the club, he could tell that the mood was different. The invitation had stated that it was a “fundraiser”. The details were printed in fine, golden prints on a matte card, just as discreet and tasteful as it had always been, and the attendant at the door was repeating the rules to a group of patrons. “A grey token to use one of the toys at your disposition,” she was saying, holding up each token for their inspection. “A blue token to use your hands on him, a pink token to use his mouth, and a golden token to make use of either of his other orifices.” She seemed to notice Jesse then, and there was a mischievous glint added to the recognition in her eyes that made Jesse feel suddenly very nervous. “For the exact price of each token, please refer to your invitation. We’ve received and verified all your medical tests, so there is no need for further protection. You may decide whether to pursue your climax, and where to release. If there’s any… peculiar request, the performer would appreciate it if you would ask him first. Likewise, it is up to you whether or not to ask the performer to orgasm, but it is guaranteed to you if you asked. And… between us,” she took on a conspiratorial tone then. “Knowing him? It will be much more fun if you ask.”

That caused a ripple of laughter through the crowd. The attendant, too, was contributing to the difference of the mood. The last time she had been discreet - efficient, but effaceable. Now she was fully engaging the patrons in a drivel that was at the same time professional and salacious. The way she made the patrons feel good about spending money could put to shame any door-to-door salesman. Credit cards flashed. Jesse caught the sight of a lot of black, gold and platinum. 

“This is your only chance to buy in, ladies and gentlemen, as only a very limited amount of tokens is available. Allow me to remind you that all proceeds of the token sales go to the performer, as well as half of your admission fee.” So the house took the other half. Considering the amount of the fee, half was plenty enough to cover overheads: fancy building, furniture, alcohol supply, even the impressive array of toys the club had managed to amass. Jesse let out a scoff as he pondered this. Working procurement here must be fun.

Finally, the other patrons dispersed and Jesse gathered the courage to step forward. “Mr. McCree,” the attendant purred. The glint of mischief had returned in her eyes, as if she knew exactly who he was. “Genji is so looking forward to seeing you.”

“Oh. Huh…” Jesse laughed as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, almost forgetting to hand over his invitation until he registered her prompting. “Excuse me. Well, I am looking forward to seeing him myself. Just—Didn’t think he should’ve bought me my place. It’s flattering like hell, trust me, him wanting me here so badly. But it just doesn’t feel right for him.”

“It’s not going to harm him financially,” the attendant reassured him. “For each session, each of our performers is allowed to have a number of personal guests, free of charge. The club will make up the difference. And since Genji is one of our highest earning performers, he’s allowed a lot of leeway.” She paused then. Jesse couldn’t help but think there was something deliberately provocative about her words, as if she was waiting for his reactions, though he didn’t know exactly how. Was she testing to see if he’d pique a jealous fit? “However, if you really want to put yourself at ease… I still have a lot of tokens for sales.”

“Uh, yeah. About that. One of each, please.” He grinned then, because he had managed to shock the attendant, giving her pause. She opened her mouth, but he held up his hand. “Yes, I’m sure. The first time I was here, I was invited, too. Only seems right I catch up and show my appreciation properly.” She opened her mouth again, and he cut in again. It was probably rude, but he enjoyed baffling her too much. If he impressed her just enough, maybe she’d run right in and whisper to Genji what it was that Jesse had done. “I’ve seen the price, done the math too. I’m not going to ruin myself, miss. I have the money set aside for this since I got the invitation. So… please?”

Jesse wasn’t going to pretend the amount wasn’t hefty. But he was determined, and he came prepared. The holiday sales of his latest novel had absolutely raked in money, and the sponsoring deals he’d got on his cooking blog was enough to keep him running for the next year at the very least. Since his encounter with Genji had been the source of inspiration for the sauciest segments of his latest novel, he thought he should share in the success. For good measure, as he swept the tokens into his pocket, Jesse pulled out a crisp bill and handed it to the attendant. “A tip, for you.” He winked. “Put in a good word for me with the performer, won’t you miss?”

*

The first evening Jesse had been at the club, there had been so much class in being greeted personally, with his preferred drink and a bullet vibe with his name on it to be cast as a lottery ticket. But Jesse wouldn’t be so hasty as to pronounce on which welcome he preferred just yet. To be sure, the welcome this time was far less formal. But it didn’t lack the personal touch, as it wasn’t an attendant but Genji himself who was out distributing the drinks. He carried a tray full of glasses for various common cocktails – and no miniature nonsense either, because of course anything less than full-sized drinks was just beneath this club’s class. The tray, even half empty, was still pretty heavy, and Genji was carefully holding it with both hands as he went around offering it to patrons he greeted. 

Jesse made sure to blend in, to fade out of sight for just a bit and watch Genji interacted with the others before he noticed Jesse’s presence. The sub was actually dressed this time (though “dressed” was maybe semantically debatable), and with not just ropes either. Boy, wasn’t he as pretty as all sin. He was wearing a tight black top, cropped just under his chest – Jesse could just see the tails of his scars peeking through. From the metal ring at the center of a black choker collar, a leather harness spread out in a diamond pattern, the supple and slightly shiny leather in contrast with the matte texture of the top. Even with the crop top’s generous cut, the high waist of his pencil skirt left only a strip of skin bare at Genji’s midriff, before cinching his waist in so tightly it looked tiny. The skirt was so short it barely rested on the swell of Genji’s bum, and he only needed to lean over a little for anyone to see that he was not wearing anything underneath.

As Jesse still drank in the sight, a patron had come closer and handed over a blue token, which Genji slipped into his pocket with a little smile. “Mr. Morrison,” Jesse could hear Genji purr, his expression full of delight as he ran a fingertip over the patron’s scarred face, and then moving his hand into his short, silver hair. “Let me just put this away, and I’ll be right with you—“

Genji made to step away, but Morrison had caught him around the waist. “That’s sir to you,” he said gruffly, even if his smile was fond, softening the harsh slash of the scars across his forehead and mouth. “And you can keep that tray. Just make sure not to spill anything, though. Plenty of thirsty folks around here.” 

He pulled Genji even closer, one hand splayed over Genji’s belly to keep him pressed firmly against him, as the other slid down between his thighs. He wasn’t much taller than Genji, but much stockier, and the contrast was stark between his white-and-blue shirt and khaki pants and the sub’s dark outfit. 

The black stockings Genji was wearing were such a blessing, as they accentuated the minute trembling of Genji’s knees as Morrison’s fingers presumably first teased, then delved deeper into him. There was something deeply erotic about this display: they were right there, not at all minding the other patrons who were coming closer to watch, but even with Genji’s skirt hiked up to the top of his thighs it was hard to see what Morrison’s fingers were doing exactly. Their act was still a secret, and their bond was private, even if the result of it was visible for all to see, as the others could follow the change in Genji’s expression every minute. The sub’s cheeks had been rosy since the beginning, but now the spots of colors were high on his cheekbones. As he tossed his head against Morrison’s chest, his hair was teased up in wild curls. The only makeup he was wearing were a red, winged line of eyeliner, but with how much he was biting on his lip to quiet himself, too bashful to make noises for some reasons, it wasn’t long before his mouth had also become cherry-red. 

Morrison didn’t seem to relent, and Genji tottered on his high-heeled shoes, the stiletto heels skidding on the floor as he trembled in the patron’s arms. The drinks on his tray clattered, and the spectating patrons let out a collective ‘ooh’ as he pitched slightly forward, nearly unbalancing the delicate, top-heavy cocktail glasses. He caught himself on time with some help from Morrison, and it still took a moment for the glasses to stop clattering on his tray.

“Careful, will you?” Morrison breathed, the expression on his face so full of amusement even as he scolded the sub. From Jesse’s distance, his hand looked to be barely moving between Genji’s legs. But from the effects he had on Genji, Jesse could only guess that his fingers were playing mean tricks deep within Genji’s body. And even as he did so, he teased, “You don’t want to spill any of your new-fangled, expensive alcohol.”

“No, sir,” Genji shook his head meekly, breathlessly. Both his hands were gripping tight around his tray, determined to steady it, though it was to no avail as he suddenly jerked hard, damn near lifted off his feet. A mimosa flute tottered near to the edge as he moaned, hips twitching, chest heaving, eyes fluttering close to the world as he squirted all over his pretty stockings. Lucky for him, another patron decided to come to his aid by leaning forward and quickly swiping up the mimosa before it could fall, downing it in one go like a shot. He lifted the empty flute it in a toast when Morrison finally released Genji, whose knees nearly gave way without the other man’s arms to support him. Even then, his manner was impeccable. “W-Would you care for some refreshment?” he asked, slowly turning around, a dazed smile on his lips as he looked up to Morrison’s face – but not dazed enough to not have the punchline, apparently.

Morrison pondered his choices before picking up the glass of Jack and Coke, his fingers leaving a mark in the condensation at the side of the glass. “Good job, kid,” he hummed, tilting his head and raising the glass to his brows. “Hell knows you’re gonna have plenty of fun tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i am, trying to keep up with a regular posting schedule. I'll be doing my best.  
> So now that the setting has been declared, what do you think? Is it too sleazy? Tell me your thoughts ;u; and thank you all for your time!


	3. Chapter 3

Now that he’d had an idea what these evenings were like, Jesse knew how to dress so that he didn’t feel like a sore thumb anymore. Actually, he considered his looks rather distinguished tonight: with his black pressed shirt, nice form-fitting dark blue jeans, and a biker leather jacket polished to a subtle shine, he managed to look presentable without seeming like he’d sold his soul to the suit-and-tie corporations. In fact, there were a lot of suits and ties – there wasn’t likely to be an exclusive evening without them. Most of the men wore suits, even if they were relaxed enough to wear the slicker blazers, with the skinnier ties. The women were not wearing floor-length dresses, but their cocktail outfits were already dazzling enough. Jesse thought he caught sight of Miss Vaswani, looking as resplendent as the last time in a white pantsuit. She wore no shirt under her white buttoned blazer, showing off her many gold necklaces and the swell of her breasts. And she made her bell bottom white pants look classy. She didn’t have her Jackal in tow however, and seemed to just be there to… how to put it? Browse.

The event had obviously gathered a decent number of patrons. But there was not a crowd, and the way they were dispersed in the large room, Jesse didn’t think he could hide forever. But he had managed to stay out of Genji’s sight so far without getting noticed. To be fair, Genji was plenty occupied. Whenever he had a moment of pause, he paused, almost standing on tip-toes with hope and expectation as he scanned the room for someone – And Jesse’s heart skipped a damn beat to even think that someone could it be him. But Genji was never left alone for long enough to spot Jesse. Before long a patron would approach him, taking a drink or offering a token, and Genji would be drew back to his work.

In the time it took to serve the drinks, Jesse counted three grey tokens, four blues, and one pink being cashed in. The invitation had not detailed the different scenes to be presented during the course of the evening, but Jesse guessed that the setting would change as they advanced in the party. The other patrons must be holding on to their tokens, especially if they were pink or gold, waiting for something more interesting to be set up. And to be fair, each time one patron cashed in a token, all the others got a show. 

There were toys available, scattered around the room, and each of the grey tokens was treated to a demonstration with them. A young man had sat, slack-jawed, as Genji fit a plug up his ass then proceeded to hump him through his clothes. He’d walked away dazed, only slightly embarrassed at the wet patch where he’d come in his pants. Before Genji could take the plug out, another patron had walked up and smacked his ass, handing him another grey token and a dildo. Genji obediently wrapped his mouth around the dildo, moistening it with his own saliva, before plopping it onto the bar counter and climbing up there, making sure everyone had a good view as he fucked himself on it. The patrons were quiet as they watched, too respectable to make lewd comments, but they did clap when he finished. Jesse was reminded of the attendant’s remark, and couldn’t help but agree that Genji seemed like one popular performer. 

A woman had offered another grey token and requested only a lap dance, but she had also brandished a harness for Genji to wear to keep both the dildo and plug deep inside him as he did so. “And don’t stop until I feel you squirting all the way down my legs either, sugar,” she had told him, and Genji’s expression looked like he’d won the lottery. His performance seemed to exceed her expectations, because she even cashed in her blue token just to dip her fingers into his pussy when he was done, stretching him out around his dildo, making him mewl and squirm in her lap.

The mood was starting to get heated, maybe too much so. Jesse was considering his options, whether to step in, when the attendant bustled in unceremoniously, reminding them in polite terms to observe a short break between performances. There was an edge to her wordings that made them as barely veiled threats. Jesse had the clear impression she would personally castrate every single one of them if they didn’t back off and give Genji space. Jesse had to be grateful to her timely intervention. It wasn’t as if Genji wasn’t enjoying the attention, but he was enjoying it too much, being swept along by the high tides. It was good that someone with a cool head was watching to make sure he paced himself. 

After all, the evening had barely started and he still had plenty of tokens to honor.

The attendant stayed a moment, holding out a metal tray for the used plug and dildo, carrying them off without the wrinkle of her nose, even if Jesse could tell she wanted to. He gave Genji a moment to straighten out his skirt and wipe down his face, watching him carefully avoid smudging his eyeliner. Jesse waited until he had picked up his tray to approach him. “Well, hello there,” he said, in his most casual demeanor, as if he had just now showed up and had not had his eyes on Genji from the beginning. As if it was the biggest coincidence in the world that he happened to walk into Genji here at this place. “Fancy meeting you here. Just watchin’ you made me feel five kinds of parched. Enjoying yourself there, honey?”

Genji turned around so fast he nearly spilled all of his glasses. At first, the smile on his face was still only seductive. Then Jesse’s face appeared to register, and his expression softened into something less calculated and more natural. “Jesse—!” Genji started, and then caught himself. But even as he tried to gather his composure, Jesse was glad to note that he was absolutely beaming. “I mean, Mr. McCree.” He cleared his throat. “I nearly gave up on you. I thought you weren’t going to show.”

Jesse couldn’t help it. He was smiling so wide he could tell it wasn’t his most flattering expression, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. “Are you kidding?” He exclaimed, reaching out to Genji. He would’ve liked to hold his hands, but since they were both occupied, he settled for resting a hand on the side of his neck. Genji’s skin was warm under the collar, and Jesse thought he could feel how the sub’s pulse was quickening. “I wouldn’t miss this chance for the world. Especially since you favored me enough to make me a personal guest of yours.”

“Oh, that. It’s… no big deal. I just thought—why not?” It was endearing to watch Genji try to brush it off. Trying to pretend it wasn’t a treat he was looking forward to. Jesse grinned and let Genji fumbled for words until he noticed Jesse’s empty hands and was reminded of his duty. He offered the tray, dimpling at Jesse a smile that was both shy and saucy. “May I offer you some refreshment, Mr. McCree?”

“Why yes. Thank ya kindly.” Reaching out, Jesse noted that the drinks were fresh – the attendant must have discreetly replaced them, exchanging the ones where the ice had melted with newly made ones. Genji was watching him like a hawk, and Jesse could tell it wasn’t just his choice in beverage that interested him so. 

Finally, apparently unable to rein in his curiosity, Genji blurted out, “Do you have any token you want to cash in?” His voice still managed to be coy, of that there was no doubt. But he was also sounding so hopeful. 

Jesse laughed fondly. “I do have a couple of those. But not yet, honey.” He swiped a chilled whiskey up from the tray, trying not to smile at the disappointed pout Genji gave him. He gestured to the space behind Genji’s back, hoping that it was enough warning for Genji to prepare himself. “I don’t think you’ll be bored though. You have plenty of interested patrons to… fill in.”

It was a couple, this time. Jesse stepped back to make room, eyeing up the newcomers and not bothering to hide his awe. The man was tall, towering over even Jesse – Scratch that, the top of his shaved head damn near brushed the light fixture. The black shirt and champagne-colored waist coat were carefully tailored to stretch just right over a barrel of a chest. The cuffs were buttoned carefully, but even the long sleeves weren’t enough to hide the mass of muscles that were just rippling underneath. His black skin gleamed under the golden light, and the glow looked good on him. It was almost as if the man was born to be bathed in gold.

“Excuse us. Are we interrupting?” The man spoke in accented but clear English, and Jesse shook his head as he made a ‘go right ahead’ gesture. Then he stepped further back to make more room, because the man was pushing a wheelchair. In it, sat a young man of much less imposing caliber, but impressive nonetheless, lithe and long-limbed and dressed in a smart suit of crisp cream-colored linen draped with a sash of orange silk. His brown skin also caught the golden light most flatteringly, but the effect was somewhat different on him. His glow was warm and gentle on the eyes, instead of dazzling to the point of nearly threatening. His head was also shaved, but there was already the beginning of fuzz growing from his scalp that looked terribly endearing. His eyes were soft and gentle, but shrewd where he fixed Jesse with an appraising look. 

The look lasted barely a fraction of a second, fast enough that Jesse wondered whether he’d imagined it. The young man in the wheelchair then turned to greet Genji, smiling and extending a hand almost like royalty, and Genji immediately set the tray down to take it. “Zenyatta,” he beamed as he came down on his knees at the feet of the wheelchair. Then he looked up at the other man. “Mr. Ogundimu. I’m glad you made it.”

Ogundimu tilted his head in graceful acknowledgement, and Zenyatta spoke in a quiet melodious voice as he cupped Genji’s cheeks. “We were in town, and I supposed there is no better way to spend an evening.” He smiled, his eyes immediately crinkling so much that they were almost closed. “You look beautiful tonight, Genji. Your patrons have better appreciate you. I hope you’re having fun.” 

“I am. Heaps of it,” Genji grinned. The look they exchanged was conspiratorial, and Jesse could tell their relationship ran way back. How, he could hardly imagine. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“It would be our pleasure, but not yet,” replied Ogundimu. He paused just a beat for dramatic effect before flourishing a blue and a pink token. “For now, there is another service that you may render us.” 

By then, they had attracted a small crowd. Other patrons, sensing a new performance, had started to gravitate towards them, forming a small circle. Jesse was amused to see that they tried to make their body language relaxed and casual as they struck up quiet trivial conversations with each other, only glancing at Genji out of the corner of their eyes. Since they had paid to be here, Jesse found it hard to believe that they really could be self-conscious. But then again, were they to all stare openly at Genji, he supposed it would be awkward, and he had to appreciate their effort to be polite in such a unique situation.

Genji was still on his knees with his elbows leaned on Zenyatta’s lap. Jesse wasn’t sure he’d realized it, but he had been playing with the silks of Zenyatta’s clothes as he gazed up at the other man with an adoring expression. When he heard Ogundimu and saw the tokens, he was taken aback, though his expression one of a child offered candy at past 9PM. “Are you quite sure?” he looked from Zenyatta to Ogundimu, still uncertain of his luck. “I mean, I know you are—“ 

“I am many things, but not a jealous man,” Ogundimu cut in in a stately manner. “I know Zenyatta and you have… special bonds. I would like to watch you, and perhaps contribute.” He gave a smirk, using the tip of his shoe to kick the wheelchair’s brakes into place, before leaning over to undo the front of Zenyatta’s pants, then arranged his legs. The younger man let Ogundimu spread them out, hooking them securely over the armrests of his wheelchair. His expression was calm, but the colors in his cheeks betrayed him. Ogundimu adjusted Zenyatta’s seat to make sure he was steady, then pressed a kiss to his brows as he hiked the front of his robes up, fully exposing the wet, dusky slash of his cunt. “The pink token is to put your mouth to use, yes?” Ogundimu told Genji, a smile stretching on his face and making it lose some of its somberness. “What better use could it have than this?”

“You are so right,” Genji said with feeling, shifting just slightly to better access Zenyatta’s open pussy. He grabbed hold on Zenyatta’s thighs, stroking them, smiling as his thumbs gently swiped over soft skin. “You’re okay with this, right?” 

In return, Zenyatta gave an equally soft smile. He bit on his lower lip and smiled around it, before reaching out to push his fingers through Genji’s green hair, tugging him closer. “Make me feel good,” he instructed, and Genji let out a happy noise before he all but buried his face between Zenyatta’s legs.

The effects were immediate. Zenyatta’s head lolled back against the headrest of the wheelchair, his eyes drifting close as he let out the softest of sighs. His body had gone limp, allowing Genji to push his legs up more, spreading him out further. Jesse could imagine how good a sub he must be, sweet and even-tempered and easy to please. And yet, the steady gentleness of his hands as they moved in Genji’s hair was proof of a considerable amount of self-control, and Jesse could only imagine the reward the dom must feel when he managed to make him squirm and mewl, to just wreck that kind of self-possession to bits. 

As Genji leaned forward more, licking his way into Zenyatta’s cunt, Ogundimu moved from where he was standing. His movements didn’t look like sitting so much as folding himself down into a seated position. Despite his smart, cream-colored pants, he did not mind the floor at all, casually crossing his legs as he reached out a hand. Jesse felt a moment of slack-jawed amazement when he realized just how big it was. He watched, mesmerized, as Ogundimu took hold of Genji’s ass and started to spread the cheeks, exposing the flushed wet folds of his cunt. Genji squeaked and glanced back, caught off guard, and the man returned his unspoken query with a smile that was all teeth. “What are you so surprised about? I did mention wanting to contribute to the experience. And I did pay for a blue token, did I not? Get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the updating date yet again! Let's see how long I can keep up this streak...  
> Thanks for all of you who left me a comment on the last chapter. I tried being very careful and reasonable writing consent in a bdsm setting, and to read your comments is very reassuring. I hope you'll enjoy the next updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Unlike Morrison, who had kept the details of their play a secret between Genji and him, Ogundimu was making a veritable production of it. With a showman’s flourish, he grabbed hold of Genji’s ass, which was already presented at a convenient height now that the sub was on his knees to carry out his order. His dark fingers ran down the cheeks and parted the labia, exposing the moist entrance of Genji’s cunt, already slick and slightly swollen with play. 

As Ogundimu made him gape open for the patrons’ viewing, Genji whimpered and tried to look back over his shoulder, a protest half formed, his cheeks already beet red. Gently, carefully, Zenyatta guided him back with fingers in his hair, and in a demonstration of what Jesse supposed was only a fraction of his flexibility, bent down to kiss Genji’s forehead. “Focus on me, now,” he instructed, his mellow, musical voice barely affected by the pleasure he was experiencing, even if the colors on his own cheeks betrayed a little how flustered he was. “Take good care of me, Genji, and Akande will take good care of you.”

“Listen to Zenyatta,” was all Ogundimu said. He didn’t acknowledge Genji’s embarrassment; instead, he firmly kept on holding him open, until the sub took the hint and returned his attention to Zenyatta. Even then, Genji was slow to start – and Jesse could fully sympathize. It must be hard for Genji to get back into focus with Ogundimu’s steely fingers holding him agape for the audience. (“Must’ve been breezy down there,” Jesse would say, regarding this evening, to Genji later when they were alone together, “Glad you didn’t catch a cold,” which would cause Genji to dissolve into a giggling fit.) But eventually he managed it, working his tongue and locking his lips against Zenyatta’s entrance. There was no further proof needed of Genji’s efficiency but Zenyatta’s reactions – how his head tipped back and his lips parted in a moan, his legs flexing and his toes curling as he clutched Genji a little closer to himself.

Apparently deeming the demonstration satisfying, Ogundimu now allowed Genji’s cunt some attention. He dipped the first knuckle of his index finger in, testing the wetness. When he saw how readily Genji sucked him in, he added a second finger. The contrast between the brown of his skin and the dusky pink of Genji’s pussy made the display of each of his knuckles sinking gradually into the wet heat that much more sensual. Genji’s hips canted when Ogundimu’s fingers were all the way in and no doubt started scissoring. His moans were muffled, as the vibrations from his mouth were transferred right to Zenyatta’s clit. Before long, Zenyatta’s voice also joined the chorus, even if his moans were breathy and discreet and nothing like Genji’s needy, unashamed wailing.

Ogundimu eventually allowed Genji a third finger. He let the sub adjust to the stretch for a moment before fucking into Genji hard, his hand barely pulling back at all so his fingers applied a constant pressure to Genji’s sweet spot. His pinky finger had fit itself neatly into Genji’s already slick ass, and his thumb was stroking ceaselessly at Genji’s clit. He got Genji thrusting his hips back in no time, desperate to fuck himself on Ogundimu’s fingers without moving too far from Zenyatta’s cunt. All the while, Ogundimu wasn’t even looking down at his hand, as his eyes were intent on Zenyatta. Jesse realized, a little belatedly, what he was aiming at. He was just playing with Zenyatta through Genji as a proxy, tweaking the reactions of Genji’s body so they got through to Zenyatta exactly the way he wanted, and enjoying every second of it.

“Genji,” Zenyatta sputtered breathlessly, shoulders bunching up and the rest of his body coiled tightly. Then he seemed to relax all at once – an expression of transcending bliss on his face as he finally came. Genji still licked into him, but he was proceeding much more gently now, eking out the last of the orgasm from Zenyatta. He continued until Zenyatta, trembling with sensitivity, pushed him away slightly with a palm on his forehead with a light-hearted little titter. 

Genji glanced back to Ogundimu then, panting as he tried to catch his breath. The big man gave a nod, as if to confirm that Genji had, in fact, done well. He sped up his hand’s work then, fucking into Genji so relentlessly the sub was sent rocking forward. Genji whimpered as he tried to steady himself by holding onto the wheelchair’s frame. Zenyatta held on to him, then he suddenly he bent down again to kiss Genji, a big messy kiss as the juice from Zenyatta’s pussy and Genji’s saliva mixed together and were spread all around their locked-together lips.

They were still kissing when Genji was pushed to his climax, wailing into Zenyatta’s mouth. His ass and thighs clenched, quivering as Ogundimu leisurely pumped his hand in him several more times before pulling away. Even then, the spell took a further moment to break, and Genji stayed on his knees as he looked at Zenyatta with stars in his eyes. 

“You did so well, Genji,” the other man murmured, and they kissed one last time, just a sweet, short little peck. Even then, the noise their wet lips made when they met was nothing short of sinful. “Thank you.” 

“Are you going to stay?” Genji asked as he watched Zenyatta pull back, fumbling over his words slightly in his daze until he found the right ones. “Are you going to stay and watch me until the end?”

Ogundimu had pulled out a handkerchief to wipe down his hand. He went to right Zenyatta on the wheelchair then, arranging first his legs, then his clothes. Then he gave Genji a hand up, eyes lingering for a moment on Genji’s reddened knees, watching the sub wobbled on his too high heels with a pleased expression. “After what you just showed us? Yes, I suppose we will.”

*

After the drinks had all been distributed, there was a bit of an intermission. The attendant bustled in and whisked Genji away, briskly reminding the patrons to move to the banquet hall in half an hour for the hot hors d’oeuvres. Jesse was not that excited by the prospect of tiny food, even if he had to admit he could eat. He was more interested in how Genji would be waiting for them for the next part of the party. Jesse could tell Genji had put extra effort into this evening, and so far the sub had proven that he could be more than inventive in the ways he could present himself.

Was it all for Jesse’s benefit? Was it just to impress him? Jesse wouldn’t be smug enough to presume that much, though he would really like it to be true. He thought back to the brief conversation he had had with Genji, and couldn’t keep himself from smiling. Beyond his zest, obedience and neediness, Genji was also the sweetest of subs. A patron only interested in the sex wouldn’t be able to tell just how sweet he was, but Jesse knew by now that, instinctively or intentionally, Genji only attracted the ones who cared enough to appreciate that trait in him. 

At that, Jesse felt a twinge of panic: Who was to say that Jesse, out of all these very skilled, very qualified people, would be the best to take care of Genji? He tried to push that thought out of his mind. Genji trusted him, even liked him, and he wouldn’t betray that trust, if only by doubting himself.

Around him, the patrons were exchanging appreciative murmurs. They were all fired up about the display so far. The ones who had not been able to purchase tokens were all but stomping their feet in envy; the ones who had already used theirs were simmering in contentment. As for the ones who still had their tokens, they were clearly gloating. 

And they were only given reason to gloat some more when finally they filed into the banquet hall and saw the treat that was waiting for them.

Genji had not used the break to clean up. He was still wearing his outfit, and even his soiled stockings had not been changed. Jesse guessed that it had been his intention to preserve the ruined and much-used appearance that he liked so well. Anyway, the half hour break must have only been barely enough time for him to get into the contraption that he was presented with now. And an impressive contraption it was, sending a ripple of gasps whistles and excited murmurs through the patrons. 

Genji was kneeling on the floor on top of a thin mattress, with his back to the wall. His knees were parted to either side of a sybian that remained yet quiet and still. Thick leather cuffs tied his legs to his thighs, and then his wrists to his ankles, rendering him unable to shift from his kneeling position. A black leather half-mask acted like a muzzle and was connected to the metal post next to Genji with a length of chain. The post was not only a post, however, because it had a slot the appropriate size of a token. It reminded Jesse of the place where you insert the coins for the arcade game machines or the mechanical rocking horses. 

Genji’s eyes were on them intently, glittering as he took in their awe and admiration. He had really outdone himself, Jesse thought, as he sauntered over to take a closer look. Genji was clutching something in his hand – no doubt a panic button that would allow him to stop the scene should it ever become too much. A closer look showed Jesse the flared end of a plug settled in Genji’s ass, as well as the base of the dildo worked deep inside his pussy. 

The other patrons were still several paces away, and Jesse decided to make use of his moment of privacy. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he breathed to Genji, tilting his head so he met with his eyes at an angle. “Cheeky though, aren’t you? Just inviting one of us to bend you over and fuck you. Maybe you want to take a cock with all those toys still stuffed in you.” The glint in Genji’s eyes made Jesse laughed. “Oh, yeah. You’d like that. I’m sure one of these patrons would figure out what you want eventually, if you tempt them hard enough.”

Genji’s head snapped up so he was staring up straight at Jesse in disbelief. He clearly couldn’t believe his seductions were still not working on Jesse, that Jesse had still not cashed in a single token. The signs of a pout was so evident on what was visible of his face, it made Jesse chuckle again, drawing back from Genji with a wink. He pushed his hand into his pocket, touching and counting the tokens with his fingertips before drawing out the gold one, only to flash it for a second to Genji. “Patience, darlin’. Good things will come eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait: work was crazy for a while, and I had some papers to turn in. I still have ideas simmering in my head for this story, just lack the time to sit down and put them all into words. This is the last chapter I had written up, but I hope I'll crank up some words to add in soon! Meanwhile, I would really like to hear more from you. Are you enjoying this? Are there things that make you doubt, or even are offending you? I'd really like to know.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the other patrons reached them, Jesse stepped back a little to make room. Even if Genji must be simmering that Jesse teased then neglected him, it wasn’t like as if the sub was starving for attention. One patron immediately produced a grey token which they slipped into the slot, bringing the sybian to life as if by magic. Genji choked on a moan as the instrument drove the dildo and plug into him, the rough silicone patch rubbing against his clit with an intensity that was almost too much to bear. Along with the vibrations, the sybian also provided a bucking movement, which made Genji’s “ride” all that much more realistic.

There were appreciative hums and amused titters. A few patrons commented, not bothering to lower their voices – who would they offend? – about how greedy Genji was, how he probably had bitten off more than he could chew. Sure, they knew how much the sub liked to be forced to come again and again, until he could hardly feel his neither regions, let alone manage to walk. But surely this would be pushing the limit too fast, too soon? Surely this would be too much for even his needy holes? And what about that pretty mouth? What was the sense in hiding it away behind that muzzle? Wasn’t it supposed to be at their service, just like the rest of him?

Obviously not too far gone not to hear the patrons’ teasing and more than willing to have his say in the matter somehow, Genji set about moaning more energetically than he had been so far. The sound of his moans was garbled in a way that the muzzle alone couldn’t account for, which made Jesse guess that there must be some sort of gag built in underneath. He couldn’t wait for one of the patrons to figure out how to take the muzzle off, just so he could satisfy his curiosity. 

Already the patrons were enthusiastically squandering their tokens on this exhilarating experience. Each grey token bought ten minutes of action on the sybian. It must be so overwhelmingly satisfying to slide one of those shiny coins into the slot and see it produce immediate effects. Even as Jesse drifted off to fill his plate with ridiculously tiny sandwiches and petits-fours, he still glanced back each time he heard the machine whirr to life. There was hardly any break for Genji, as the patrons delighted in his reactions, savoring each bounce and twitch, each stilted moan, each rattle of the cuffs holding Genji captive as the sub struggled feebly, enough that they didn’t want to let the entertainment stop.

It was already almost too good to be true. And yet… it was not yet the peak of the evening’s program, not even close. Busying himself identifying what the green paste stuffed between two layers of puff pastry was (“Not snail, surely” – famous last words), Jesse was a little late in realizing how the air of the banquet hall seemed to have stilled. He could actually hear footsteps, and when he looked up, he saw the reason why. 

The man who approached Genji was easily the biggest guy that Jesse had seen, and that was including Wilhelm from the previous session. They both towered over all of the patrons, but this guy had the girth to go with that height too. Forget beer guts, this guy’s belly had its own hemispheres. It was barely contained in his white shirt, whose buttons were holding on desperately for dear life. The bold outline of a tattoo could be seen under the white fabric, though not quite clear enough to tell what it depicted exactly. At least the guy had the sense not to push his luck, and his jacket remained unbuttoned. Silver hair gathered into a knot at the top of his head, and that was all Jesse could say about his appearance. Because his face was hidden behind a mask – a gas mask, at that, neatly adding to the overall effect of a man half wild, barely contained by civility. 

The patrons were nearly holding their breath in anticipation as they watched him approach Genji. By some fortunate incident, Genji was in the thrall of a crashing orgasm just as the man came up. Jesse wasn’t sure Genji noticed even the man’s lumbering form, because his eyes seemed to have rolled to the back of his head and he was struggling uselessly on the sybian. The chains between the cuffs just flew fluidly from one side to another, giving Genji no purchase to press into the stimulation, but also no give at all should he want to pull back from it. He trembled violently as his thighs clamped hard around the width of the sybian, and seemed to focus slowly when the man gently clasp his face with both hands. 

It was breathtaking how large his hands were – all but swallowing Genji’s face. And yet those meaty fingers were gentle as they stroked Genji’s jaw over the muzzle. “Let’s get this off,” he rumbled, his voice echoing ominously under the gas mask. From his pocket, he produced a single pink token that he slipped into the machine’s slot. To Jesse’s surprise, the sybian didn’t whir to life. But the muzzle immediately snapped apart, falling to the ground with a muffled clatter. Under it, Genji’s face was a mess, smeared with spit that now trickled down his jaw. His mouth was forced wide open with a spider gag, and the tip of his tongue flicked out to trace over the circle, as if Genji was exercising it to get ready for the task ahead.

“Jesus Christ,” Jesse heard a voice mutter next to him. The rough inflection was familiar, catching Jesse’s curiosity enough that he turned his head to glance at the speaker. It was none other than Reyes. The man stood next to Morrison, their heads leaned together in that slightly judgmental manner that best friends shared while trading (particularly nasty) gossips about what they considered the outside world. “Look at the size of that dick. Where the hell did Genji even find all these guys?” 

Jesse had to agree with Reyes there. The guy had pulled his pants off, and they could see now that his cock was at least comparable to a big sandwich or a small animal. To add to that, even from a distance, Jesse caught the glint of the ladder piercings adorning the length of its underside. They practically gleamed, and Jesse wouldn’t be exaggerating to say that their light was perfectly mirrored in Genji’s greedy eyes. 

“Do we know he’s safe?” Reyes continued to fuss, barely keeping his voice at a whisper. “I mean, look at him. And look at his fucking cock. Can Genji even handle that?”

“Don’t get insecure just because the man has a small baseball bat in his pants,” Morrison snickered. “And don’t worry. Rutledge is harmless. He’s a little peculiar, true, a little rough around the edge. But he won’t hurt Genji, never. And I bet that spoiled brat likes how intense he is. Look at him. Basking in the attention, and he can’t even see the man’s face.” 

Jesse had to agree with Morrison there. The man, Rutledge if it was really his name, clearly had no eye for anything but Genji. He stroked the sub’s face, tracing the places where the gag had dug into his skin. Jesse closed his eyes for but a moment, trying to imagine Rutledge’s view right now and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Genji must be a sight, hair disheveled from the muzzle, face messy with his own drool. His tongue was lolling out from the gag, and the cuffs strapping him to the sybian were taut enough to make his back arch just the slightest bit.

Rutledge’s cock went from half-mast to full attention after mere moments of taking in the display. Grunting in appreciation, he took hold of his cock with one massive hand, the other going around supporting the back of Genji’s head, fingers curling into the silky strands of green. Slowly, he lined himself up and pushed himself into Genji’s mouth - gently but steadily, not stopping until he was all the way in, lodged deep in Genji’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is such a long time coming and so short, i'm in that hell of anxiety and stress and apathy all at the same time. But never fear, i will complete this fic if it means the end of me.


End file.
